Por Ti Song Fic
by LadyLu-Malfoy
Summary: Song fic con la cancion Everything I do de Brian Adams. Trata sobre el unico miedo de el mas valiente. Reviews please !


Holaa a todoss ! bueno, este no es mi primer fic... el one shoot "Lágrimas por Ti" de LunaLoonyLovegood esta escrito por mi ! jeje

ahora me anime a publicarlos.. asiq les traigo este.. No suelo escribir de los merodeadores.. pero bue, lo hice por una amiga ! jaja

Los personajes, pertenecen a nuestra amiga J.K Rowling !

Lu/ anto este song fic es en parte para vos xq x vos lo escribi y fuiste la primera q lo leistee )

dejen reviews ! Baii !

LaDyLu-MalFoy !

* * *

Por Ti (Everything I do – Brian Adams)

Un joven de unos 16 años se encontraba solo en su habitación. Sus amigos ya habían abandonado la sala común. Seguramente, estarían en los terrenos jugándole bromas pesadas a un cierto joven de pelo negro y nariz ganchuda. A pesar de que esas actividades solían alegrarlo, aquel día tenía algo más importante en su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer para que ella lo aceptara. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo venían a su mente una y otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, su mirada. No podía creerlo, el gran James Potter, ese que se creía el mejor y era superior a todos, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la única chica que no podía alcanzar. Lily Evans, una común Gryffindor a la que se había empeñado en hacer enojar hasta el cansancio. Ahora, le quedaba poco tiempo para idear algo y ganársela. Con una chica como las demás, no hubiera sido difícil, ya que él era prácticamente irresistible, su cabello siempre revuelto, su cuerpo bien formado y su sonrisa atrapaba en sus redes a cualquiera. Pero ella, ella era especial. Después de acabarse todas sus hojas de pergamino, una idea vino a su mente. Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar y que las palabras salieran solas de su corazón, sin procesar, si frases cursis y arregladas. Los sentimientos de James Potter, plasmados totalmente en el papel. Tomó un trozo de papel de la mochila de Sirius, ya se lo devolvería después, si es que lo hacía. La pluma comenzó a moverse.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more_

Querida Lily:

Te parecerá extraño que yo, James Potter, elija la opción de escribirte en vez de hablarte como suelo hacer. Pero preferí esconderme detrás de un papel, a afrontar la respuesta que pienso que tendrías si te digo esto personalmente.

Sé que siempre me jacto de ser astuto, gracioso, hermoso y valiente. Todos esos adjetivos que tanto te disgustan. Pero hace unos pocos días encontré, sin proponérmelo, la única cosa que me aterroriza. Era lo que menos pensaba, creía que era todo un ganador en ese terreno. Pero no. Por eso, ahora estoy volcando mis sentimientos a este simple pergamino que parece común y corriente, pero tiene un inmenso valor para mí. Y es que aquella sensación que me da tanto temor, se produce al verte. Cada vez que tu vos llega a mis oídos. Cuando me gritás y sentís la tentación de lanzarme un maleficio Cruciatus. Cuando, en muy extrañas ocasiones, dejás resbalar una sonrisa para mí en tu cara para después sonrojarte y esconder tu cara. En esos momentos, me siento el rey de Hogwarts, de todo el mundo. Si todavía no descubriste lo que quiero decir. Eso a lo que tanto le tengo miedo, es lo que todos llaman amor.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
you can't tell me it's not worth dying' for  
you know it's true  
everything I do - I do it for you_

Tengo que confesar que la idea de estar enamorado me hacía sentir terrible. Parecía que todo se iba a salir de control. Cada vez que te veía, una sensación en mi estómago. Ganas continuas de besar tus labios, de acariciar tu cabello. Sin importar las atrocidades que me dijeras, a veces sólo te hacía enfurecer para seguir escuchando tu voz, aunque estuviera llena de desprecio. Pero no me percaté de mis propios sentimientos hasta hace poco, a pesar de que sospecho que se instalaron en mi desde hace más tiempo del que imagino. Primero traté de negarlo, como un cobarde está ciego a su propio miedo. Luego, no pude más con eso. Ahora, estoy dispuesto a luchar por tu amor hasta las últimas consecuencias.

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothing' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Comprendo que esto te tome por sorpresa. Que tu primera reacción al leer esta confesión, sea pensar que es una vil broma de un engreído. Pero ruego que creas en mí, aunque nunca lo hayas hecho. También se que fui desagradable, pedante y engreído. Tal vez lo sigo siendo, pero prometo cambiar. Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerme más, encontrarías algo más allá del egocéntrico Potter. Quizás, podrías enseñarme a ser mejor, transmitirme algo de esa pureza que contagia a todo y a todos a tu paso. Sólo pido un poco de comprensión. Recuerdo la primera vez que me di cuenta que algo por vos estaba naciendo dentro de mí. Estábamos peleando, para variar, y no sé qué dijiste, ni como pasó. Fue como si una luz apagada por mucho tiempo, se encendiera de golpe con toda su fuerza. Vos seguías insultándome pero yo sólo te observaba maravillado. ¿Cómo no me había percatado de lo que tenía enfrente? A partir de ese momento, este sentimiento fue creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, al menos no para mí.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting' for  
I can't help it - there's nothing' I want more  
you know it's true  
everything I do - I do it for you_

Puede que ya sea tarde para las disculpas. Pero quiero que sepas que lamento las cosas que te hice en el pasado. En este momento abro mi corazón. Ya no más mentiras ni sentimientos ocultos. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar. Sé que va a costarme, pero voy a conseguirlo, con un poco de tu ayuda. En este momento, la pluma se mueve en mis manos a toda velocidad. Un mar de sensaciones se alborota en mis adentros. Lo más raro, es que fuiste la única que pudiste ocasionar esto en mí. A pesar de que nunca estuvimos juntos, y nunca nos hablamos, a no ser que discutamos lo que es muy frecuente, siento como si hubieras sido la única mujer de verdad que conocí en toda mi vida.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

Creo que el mensaje quedó bastante claro. Sólo queda una pregunta por formular. Una pregunta que viene atormentándome desde hace tiempo, y que me llevó a la decisión de escribir esto. Tenía que hacerlo. No quería pasarme toda la vida preguntándome qué hubiera pasado. ¿Qué hubieras contestado? Es un riesgo que tengo que tomar, aunque no salga como yo lo deseo. Por eso te ruego que cuando leas esto, pienses bien en tu respuesta porque puede ser que de ella dependa toda mi vida y mi felicidad. La respuesta a este interrogante que ataca mi mente una y otra vez. Analizo y pienso pero no logro descifrar. Son sólo especulaciones, pero no puedo vivir de una suposición, de una idea, de un sueño.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth trying' for  
I can't help it - there's nothing' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - I'd die for you_

He aquí la gran duda. ¿Sentís lo mismo que yo por vos¿Son todas esas sonrisas accidentadas una ilusión mía, o son un indicio de algún afecto? Si la respuesta no es la que yo tanto ambiciono, no derroches sutilezas y cortesías en rechazarme. Me hace mejor saber la realidad directamente de las respuestas que primero vienen a tu mente. En cambio, si aceptás mi propuesta, yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Porque me di cuenta, de que no puedo dar un paso sin la presencia de tus ojos en mi mente. Todo lo que hago, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, lo hago pensando en vos. Pero no es un pensamiento que me distrae y me estorba, al contrario, es lo más dulce que mi mente puede imaginar. Me gustaría poder verte por el resto de mi vida. Ser el único que bese tus labios, el dueño de tus sonrisas, el que pueda abrazarte, acompañarte y estar siempre cuando lo desees. Es lo único que mantiene mi cabeza ocupada. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por vos.

_You know it's true  
everything I do - I do it for you_

Lily Evans, Te amo.

Sinceramente…

James Potter


End file.
